1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable armrest accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anyone who has ever sat in the middle seat on a crowded airline flight can appreciate the limited elbow space available when all the seats of a row are taken (or in any other situation where passengers share an armrest). The limited elbow space is further complicated by the fact you likely have never met, and will never meet again, the people sitting next to you. How do you therefore decide who gets access to the limited common space defined by the armrest sitting between you and your companions for the next few hours.
While armrest dividers are known, these prior armrest dividers have not been effective in addressing the problems confronting travelers on a daily basis. As such, a need continues to exist for a device that will accommodate the needs of travelers without inconveniencing either traveler and will enhance the travel experience by expanding the availability of an armrest surface for two people desperately in need of a little more space.